


A love that never was

by molotovcakes



Series: Finding your way to me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M, fuck videos not being available in certain countries, youtube being shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovcakes/pseuds/molotovcakes
Summary: Sometimes love is meant to be, and sometimes life gets in the way. Or in this case Youtube continues to fuck people over





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://pinklester.tumblr.com/post/153700379816)

Victor sat on his couch, phone in hand, as he rifled through his Instagram. It was a beautiful day in Saint Petersburg and Victor was planning to take Makkachin for a walk but his phone was blowing up and he decided to see why first. Apparently, a fellow figure skater, Yuri Katsuki, had danced his routine and put it on youtube. Not really that strange in the grand scheme of things, Victor had many fans, but for some reason, people had taken a particular shine to this one. Oh well, Victor figured, there'd be no harm in checking it out.  
Makkachin cuddled up beside him on the couch as he shifted through his feed looking for a link. It was awhile before he found anything, clicking what he figured was the link to the video, unable to read the name, a new window opened and something began to load in Youtube. Until, Sorry this video is not available in your country :\\. Victor blinked at his screen. Well then. He sighed before putting his phone away and getting ready to go for that walk. While it was annoying he couldn't watch the video it probably didn’t matter much anyway. Fans copied his performances all the time after all, why would this one be any different?

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha I don't know why I posted this tbh. Three fanfics in and we're already writing crack. ah well. Hope you thought it was funny! check out my tumblr at [mermaidstrandedonland](http://mermaidstrandedonland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
